The present invention relates to structure members having a body made of a composite material comprising at least one type of fiber and at least one type of resin, and pluralities of connection extensions which are one-piece with said body in order to provide connection to another structure member with the same properties, and the present invention relates to a structure formed by said structure members.
In construction sector, structures are frequently made of concrete, brick and steel-based materials. The bases, intermediate floor bases and ceilings of the structures are made of concrete material. The desired insulation cannot be provided in concrete structures, and therefore, composite structures are begun to be formed. In order for the composite structures to be produced, the floor shall be formed. In order to begin production of the structure, there is the possibility that there is no concrete in the region where the structure is to be produced. In this case, production begins in a lagged manner.
Moreover, even if insulation is provided on the intermediate floor bases completely formed from composite material, the noise, occurring as a result of the force applied to the base, may reach the bottom floors. The produced intermediate floor bases are heavy, the assembly thereof is difficult, the installation takes long time, and the labor cost is high.
Since the material forming the ceiling at the uppermost floor of the structure is concrete, cold air enters into the structure in winter, and hot air enters into the structure in summer, in other words, the desired insulation cannot be provided.
Moreover, the beams used in structures are heavy, and they have a high cost, and production and assembly thereof are difficult. The beams cannot be produced by means of joining by using materials like styrofoam and foam.
As a result, because of the abovementioned problems, an improvement is required in the related technical field.